


[Podfic] This is Divorce Court Live by Quefish

by Ceewelsh, Djapchan, Jet_pods (Jetainia), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is So Done (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Download Available, Fluff and Crack, Ineffable Divorce (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, So much tartan, Tartan, divorce court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofThis Is Divorce Court Liveby Quefish.Author summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale to Divorce Court.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2020 Chaos anthology





	[Podfic] This is Divorce Court Live by Quefish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Divorce Court Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093015) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 



> This is a very silly fic created for the 2020 Chaos Anthology. Go check out the other chaotic works.
> 
> I would like to thank my co-creators who came in at the last minute to record these bits for me, and I think this is so much better as a multivoice podfic than it would have been with just me reading it.
> 
> Also shout out to meanttobeclever for being my television announcer!
> 
> And finally, thanks for Quefish for giving me permission to podfic their work!
> 
> As Quefish wrote in the summary of the original fic, the M rating is for stick figure fan art that appears at the end of the fic. However, the fan art does not appear here, but I kept the original rating for safety.

****

**This is a multi-voice podfic production of _This is Divorce Court Live_ by Quefish.**

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:13:26



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/divorce-court-live-final-mixdown/DivorceCourtLive-final_mixdown.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _This Is Divorce Court Live_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093015)
  * **Author:** [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish)
  * **Podficced By:**
    * **Narrator -**[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)
    * **Judge Badcrumble** \- [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)
    * **Crowley** \- [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)
    * **Aziraphale** \- [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)
    * **Dorothy** \- [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh)
  * **Edited by:**
    * TheLordOfLaMancha
  * **Cover Art by:**
    * TheLordOfLaMancha



**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is the Divorce Court theme, which can be found here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wiKvY0bIuY>
> 
> There are also several sound effects used in this podfic from Free Sounds:
> 
> [symp-applause 2](https://freesound.org/people/FreqMan/sounds/42852/) by FreqMan  
> [phone ringing](https://freesound.org/people/trip2000/sounds/52287/) by trip2000  
> ["Quiet" & Audience Laughter](https://freesound.org/people/ultradust/sounds/166438/) by ultradust  
> [DMTF Phone Sounds](https://freesound.org/people/Dean-Raul_DiArchangeli/sounds/173364/) by Dean-Raul_DiArchangeli  
> [Crowd Ooohs and Ahhhs in Excitement](https://freesound.org/people/noah0189/sounds/264499/) by noah0189  
> [Background tv Noise](https://freesound.org/people/mrrap4food/sounds/470590/) by mrrap4food
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
